


Future Bright

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: General fiction - Fandom, Star Trek, Television - Fandom, slash fiction - Fandom
Genre: Established couple, Future Fic, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Rare Pairing, Slash, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a diplomatic mission Chris and Spock face challenges when an accident with experimental technology age regresses Spock to that of a five year old child. Chris travels back to Earth with Spock until he can be changed back but when Spock meets a boy named Jim, Chris catches a glimpse of the future. Features Pike/Spock with references to K/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer here. NOT beta read. Enjoy ^_^ Comments and reviews very much appreciated and doted upon. NO flames please.
> 
> * * *

 

 

Future Bright by Vetesse

**Summary:** On a diplomatic mission Chris and Spock face challenges when an accident with experimental technology age regresses Spock to that of a five year old child. Chris travels back to Earth with Spock until he can be changed back but when Spock meets a boy named Jim, Chris catches an glimpse of the future. Features Pike/Spock with references to K/S  
 **Rating:** FRT - young teen  
 **Fandoms:** General fiction, slash fiction, Star Trek, Television  
 **Characters:** None  
 **Genres:** General, Slash  
 **Tags:** Established couple, Future Fic, Humor, KidFic, m/m, Preslash, Rare Pairing, slash  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 06/22/10  
 **CoAuthor #1:** \---NONE---  
 **CoAuthor #2:** \---NONE---  
 **CoAuthor #3:** \---NONE---  
 **CoAuthor #4:** \---NONE---  
 **Updated:** 06/22/10

 

Future Bright by Vetesse

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Full disclaimer here. NOT beta read. Enjoy ^_^ Comments and reviews very much appreciated and doted upon. NO flames please.

* * *

  
 

Captain Pike sighed harshly as he rounded on his second in command, “I thought I told you to handle things on the _Enterprise_ while I was gone! What is all this? The ship is a wreck!”

“The baffle plates collapsed, sir, due to the magnetic interference from the planet. The gravitational pull is so strong that the ship-”

Pike cut her off, “Enough.” He snapped, running a hand over his hair, “That doesn't change the fact that you should have immediately compensated for the change. And you didn't –”

“We _tried_ , captain.”

“I don't want to hear it! Be sure not to make a mistake like that again commander you got it?”

“Yes, sir.” She said quietly, hiding her anger at being dressed down so viciously in front of the crew and replacing it with an icy resolve. She knew his temper all too well, as did the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew, and knew when to keep quiet.

Pike took a few agitated steps over to his command chair and then rounded on the navigator, “Is the situation handled now?”

“Yes, sir.” He said quickly, “It won't happen again, sir.”

“Captain? Incoming message.”

“Put it through.”

_“Captain Pike? This – this is First Viceroy La'Tall.”_

Pike frowned, noting the apprehension and trepidation in the viceroy's voice. All he could think was – _What the hell_ else _has gone wrong?_ And of course of Spock who was down below on planet with a landing party.

He had to wrestle his anger down to manage a neutral and diplomatic tone when he spoke next. He _hated_ having days as bad as this. When everything seemed to go wrong and nothing seemed to go right.

“Yes Viceroy. Is there something wrong?”

 _“Um well... there has been a_ slight _mishap with one of our computer systems. Nothing serious! Merely... well a trifle bit –”_

“Viceroy, what is it? What happened?”

_“One of your crew members has well... um... something went wrong you see and well you best come down and see for yourself.”_

“I'll be right down. Was anyone seriously injured?”

_“Oh, no, no. Just... well. No... no injuries or anything unfortunate such as that.”_

“I'll be right down Viceroy.” Chris sighed and motioned to the communications officer to cut channels, “Lieutenant call Doctor Boyce to the transporter room, please.” He said as he headed for the turbo lift.

“Aye, sir.”

Dr. Boyce met him just outside the transporter room, both men arriving at nearly the same time.

“What's going on?” Boyce asked.

“I don't know. Viceroy La'Tall just called and said there has been a mishap. One of the crew was involved but he said there were no injuries.”

“I wonder what kind of mishap he meant then...”

“I don't know but I don't like the sounds of it.”

“You think it has anything to do with the research team you sent down with Spock to study some of the experimental projects they were working on?”

“I hope not.” Pike murmured darkly. He looked to the lieutenant manning the transporter controls. “Energize.”

Viceroy La'Tall, a nervous little alien whose six eyes always seemed to be constantly moving at once, greeted them upon their arrival – still stuttering about apologies and accidental mishaps.

“What exactly happened?” Pike asked as the council member led them to the scientific building near the council chambers. He had taken a tour of the building himself this morning but Spock had been much more interested than he.

“Well you see the Trans-Aging Device sort of... well malfunctioned.”

“And?” Pike asked, looking over at him sharply.

“Well... your officer – Venshen was it? - was standing in the machine center and well... your Mr. Spock dove in to push him out of the way before it could activate.”

Pike stopped abruptly. Diplomacy could be damned when it came to Spock.

“ _And_?”

“Um...”

“Well man what the hell happened?” Boyce prompted.

“He was... regressed.” The viceroy said.

“You mean the device actually _worked_?” Boyce exclaimed.

“Yes, yes quite well apparently... um... it did on him at least.”

“Regressed? You mean in age?” Pike nearly stammered.

“Yessss...” Viceroy La'Tall said, looking away.

“Can he be changed _back_?”

“Oh yes, yes! But... well not for at least five of your months. You see he's... well he's very, very unique and we will have to make all the proper adjustments –”

“Make them!” Pike said.

“Oh we are already working on it! I assure you! We do not want this to harm our relations with your people captain and believe me this will be fixed!”  
“Where is Mr. Spock?” Boyce asked, glancing over at Chris and deciding to steer the conversation elsewhere.

“With your people. Um...” He gestured with a hand, “This way.”

“Just how far has he regressed?” Boyce asked.

“Um well... near as we can tell... to the age of five of your years.”

Boyce glanced over at Pike, who was muttering something darkly under his breath, and then back at the viceroy, “But you can change him back?”

“Oh yes, yes, yes. But he cannot be changed back for at least one month and we need more than that to calculate what will be needed –”

“Why one month? Why not right now with our help?” Pike asked.

“Because the body cannot be changed back so quickly! The stress on the body will destroy the body you see.” La'Tall motioned them into the science building's infirmary, “He is in here.”

No amount of gathering himself could change how stunned Chris was when he stepped into the room and saw his lover sitting there – gazing back at him stoically from an infirmary room bed through such a small little face.

“Does he remember anything?” Boyce asked.

“No, no nothing after the age he is now.” 

Chris managed a calm smile, looking at his age regressed lover. So he was adorable. There was no getting around that. And the situation _could_ be resolved. He supposed getting angry over it all wouldn't do anyone any good and it wouldn't solve the situation any more quickly. How _could_ he stay angry looking at that face? Then again he couldn't anymore when Spock was an adult but now it was impossibly worse.

“Do you know who I am?”

Spock shook his head.

“I'm Captain Christopher Pike of the USS _Enterprise_. But you can call me Chris. I'm going to be looking after you from now on until you can be changed back.”

Spock said nothing, merely blinked at him.

“Chris can I talk to you for a moment?” Boyce said quietly.

Pike reluctantly nodded and they headed into the other room.

“You really think Starfleet will let you do that? Take the four or five months needed to watch after him?”

“I don't care if they do or not. I'm not letting him... I won't stand having him like this out of my sight.” He waved a hand, “Call me overprotective but I won't leave him with just anybody on some planet.”

“What about his parents?”

“Are you serious? Wasn't him living through one childhood bad enough?”

“You're right that was a dumb idea.” Boyce let out a deep breath, “Look at the bright side. This isn't permanent.”

“I just don't know if I'm parent material.”

“To a human child I wouldn't recommend it. But Spock can handle you.”

Pike studied his friend for a long moment, “You think?”

“He could when he was an adult. Just try not to be hard on him. He doesn't need another Sarek.”

“I'll take him back to my family. They'll be able to help me out.”

Boyce smiled and briefly patted his arm, “That's the spirit.”

“How hard do you think he'll be to handle?”

“Spock?” Boyce laughed, “Easy as cake compared to any other toddler... well that curiosity of his might get him into a little mischief if you don't watch him real close.”

“Mmm.” Pike agreed. He knew that curiosity of Spock's was insatiable and as a five year old... He certainly couldn't let him out of his sight even for a second. It would be good to have an extra pair of eyes - or four - when he had the help of his family.

“Oh he could have some... well emotional problems.”

Pike looked over at him, “What kind?”

“He doesn't have his Vulcan training anymore. None of his controls. So maybe some mood swings, outbursts...”

Pike let out a breath, berating himself for not thinking of that before, “What kind of outbursts especially? Anger?”

“More probably yes. I don't know anything beyond my own theories just yet. I haven't had the time to study him.” He sighed, “I still don't know how you're going to get this past Starfleet...”

“Leave that to me.”

Pike walked back into the other room, managing another smile for the child version of Spock but it wasn't easy. He reminded himself that Spock would unwaveringly step in and do the same for him – take care of him as he was. And... admittedly he thought it might be fun 'raising Spock'. He had to think of it that way or he'd get frustrated and angry by the R'itarins' mistake. And as Boyce had always told him – 'Anger was not good medicine for diplomacy'.

“We'll be beaming back aboard now, viceroy. I'll have to inform Starfleet of what has transpired you understand.”

“Of course.”

“Come on Spock. You're coming with us.” Pike debated a fraction of a second and then reached out, lifting him up and putting him on the floor. The height of the infirmary bed was a decent one for a five year old and although he knew child Spock was more than agile and physically equipped to handle such a jump, he hadn't been able to stop the paternal instinct to help him.

Spock tolerated it fine, putting his small hands on Pike's arms as he lifted him and put him on the floor. Pike was a little confused by that brief but personal touch. It was a touch telepaths natural inclination to avoid physical contact and it took a good deal of trust for them to reach for it – let alone accept it.

But no answers were forthcoming in those obsidian eyes. Child Spock just stared up at him – waiting.

Pike nodded towards the door, “Let's go.”

Spock followed silently along behind as they left the small infirmary.

 

 _“Chris I just don't know.”_ Admiral Tagowa said with a frown, _“That's hard to swing.”_

“I realize that Jon but I can't just leave him to some other person.”

_“And why not? He'd be well taken care of. Maybe even his parents –”_

“Jon...” Pike closed his eyes briefly and fought back a sigh, “You don't know Spock as well as I do. He won't do well with a stranger and he won't do well with his parents. He had a rough childhood. I don't want him going through all that again. Hell do you know what I've been through trying to reverse all the damage his father wrought –”

Tagowa raised a hand, motioning him to quiet down. The subject was a sensitive one and Pike knew it considering just _who_ Spock's father was. He sighed and lowered his voice.

“I don't want to have to go through that all over again. I don't want _him_ to go through that all over again.”

Tagowa sighed, _“The Enterprise is due for a small refit. But I can't keep her docked longer than two months. That's all the time she'll have and that's all I can do Chris.”_

“You don't know how much I appreciate this Jon.”

 _“Save that appreciation for when I need a favor from you.”_ Tagowa smiled.

“I will.” Chris reached over and shut the screen down, sitting back in his chair and sighing. He only allowed a moment to himself before he put a call through to the bridge, “Helm? Set in a course for earth. We've got a refit order.”

_“Aye, sir.”_

Pike hit a switch and cut the channel, pushing himself to his feet. Boyce had been giving Spock a once over to make sure he _was_ Spock and was in perfect health and Pike wanted to check on his progress. Spock had been down there for an hour and he figured that ample time to get that finished.

When he stepped into the infirmary he caught two nurses unawares, chatting up a storm about how cute and adorable Spock was. They spotted him and snapped to attention, Pike deciding to let them off. He gave them a curt nod and only allowed himself a smile when he was out of sight.

“How is he Bones?” Pike smiled as he stepped into the examination area.

“Fit as a fiddle. As any young boy should be for his age.”

“No anomalies?”

“Not one.” Boyce said, reading into his double question easily. Was Spock really Spock?

“We're set in for a course to earth. Admiral Tagowa has scheduled a refit.” Pike looked over at child Spock, “You're going to be staying with me and my family for a couple months until we can get you changed back.”

Spock just blinked over at him.

Pike didn't take the lack of words as too much of a concern. Spock was naturally quiet and he imagined he would be more so as a boy. What room was there for talking when you were much more content studying, watching, and learning?

“Are you hungry Spock?” Pike asked.

He nodded quietly.

“Let's get something to eat then. I can afford a quick lunch.” Pike glanced over at Boyce and shared a smile with him but he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He was Captain Christopher Pike. Intergalactic renowned as being a harsh, insensitive bastard. However he had always been decent with children. They seemed to like him for reasons he still couldn't figure.

Pike waited patiently as Spock decided what he wanted to eat. He seemed to be weighing all his options carefully and it was cute. Pike assumed he was debating on which one would be the most nutritionally logical choice for his size, weight, and metabolism and the thought made him smile.

He finally settled on a salad and some Tria juice and Chris sat down with him with his own salad. He never ate heavy during duty hours and a light salad was all he usually afforded.

After lunch he then left Spock in Ensign Uhura's capable hands. He trusted the linguist even though she had just transferred. She was smart, capable, and compassionate and he only felt comfortable leaving Spock with her. The Bantu woman seemed to naturally invoke that kind of trust out of people.

“I'll take good care of him, sir.” Uhura smiled.

Pike smiled and nodded curtly, heading to the bridge. He also liked how she wasn't immediately terrified of him like everyone else that transferred in.

  


The next night Spock was much more at ease than before. Another day with Uhura had put him in a great mood and he was even gracing some of the crew with smiles. Pike had even managed to get one out of him himself and it had made his day.

Overall he felt quite pleased with himself. Spock was happy, content, well fed and rested, and doing well. But he still couldn't wait to get him changed back. Sleeping alone in bed felt so very wrong without his alien lover to keep him warm – or rather thoroughly toasted. And the replacement on the bridge at Spock's console was invoking his wrath more than most people in his crew. The man was so damn irritating.

All in all he missed his adult Spock terribly and that made him only more irate during duty hours. It was getting to the point where he knew he was scaring the living daylights out of his crew but he didn't care. Let them fear him. They already did. If they wanted to stay clear of him all the better.

And while his misplaced anger was never directed at Spock he unintentionally shattered Spock's good mood with one word – bath.

Pike saw and sensed the change immediately. Spock's mood shifted and he suddenly withdrew into himself. The shift was slight and yet very noticeable to him – who knew the adult Spock so well.

Pike knew why this was such a big deal but it didn't make it any easier. Spock _hated_ water. That was no mystery. His adult Spock hadn't even been able to swim until Chris had taught him.

“Wouldn't a sonic shower suffice? It is more efficient.”

“I can't watch you in the shower to make sure you get yourself completely clean.”

“I am perfectly capable-”

Pike had heard that phrase out of Spock's mouth at least a hundred times in the four years that he had known and loved him and gave a tolerant sigh.

“It's my job to supervise you and make sure you're taken care of. I'd be remiss if I turned you loose in a sonic shower by yourself.”

But Spock didn't move. He was a very stoic, very calm and deceivingly mature child. To the point that that one may think him mentally more mature and capable than most children. But he _was_ at this point a child. And it started showing through just now as he stood – his expression torn between staying calm and bursting into tears – fighting to stay still and yet too scared to move.

Chris' heart ached. He didn't want to put him in any position that would frighten or emotionally harm him to this extent but he had no choice. They didn't have sonic showers at his family home in Mojave. Spock would have to learn to tolerate this. And he couldn't put it off any longer.

Chris sat back on his heels in front of him, placing his hands on Spock's arms, “Let's just get it over with. All right? The quicker we do it, the quicker it'll be over.”

Spock nodded and Chris led his reluctant lover-turned-child into the sickbay Hydrotherapy section. It was the only area on the _Enterprise_ that used actual water and even though the large tubs were more than adequate for a small child it was all Chris had at his disposal. He was sure the vastness of the tubs compared to his small body only added to Spock's – increasing – fear.

Chris was steadily growing more and more concerned that his fear could turn to panic and kept a gentle, but firm hold on the small hand in his own, trying to show as much support as he could.

Spock didn't put up a fuss as Chris undressed him. He would have let Spock do it himself but he was trembling and too frightened to try so Chris didn't push it. 

He gently guided him out of his clothes and set them aside. He had turned the temperature up as high as he could to make him comfortable but by the time he had him fully undressed, Spock was shaking – his body rigid and tense.

“It's all right.” Chris murmured gently, reaching over to test the water. He winced, nearly burning himself, and fought down the instinctual human urge to cool the water down to protect Spock. Spock wasn't human and to him the water would be fine but it was still a very hard instinct to ignore.

“Ready? Up we go now.” Chris picked Spock up under the arms but when he started to set him down into the water Spock's fear finally broke.

“No, no, no –!” He cried, clinging onto Chris with bruising force, “Please!”

“Spock calm down. It won't hurt –”

“Please –!”

“Nor will it harm you.” Chris continued calmly, having to raise his voice to be heard over Spock's pleas but nothing was working. No amount of coaxing or logic was assuaging his fears.

Boyce ran in, no doubt having heard the commotion, and jumped in to try and calm him but only when Spock was a safe distance away from the water did he finally start to quiet down.

Chris threw Boyce a helpless look.

“Bones?”

The older man looked a little breathless when he replied, shaking his head, “Maybe if you're in there with him.”

“Would you like to try that Spock?”

Spock looked less scared than before but still scared so Pike drew in a deep breath, “What if Uhura was here too? Would you give it a try then?”

Ever so tentatively Spock nodded.

“All right.” Pike said, letting out a breath, feeling happy for the small victories at least. Spock didn't remember his life after the age of five but Pike knew he certainly remembered his near drowning accident on Earth when he was four. He didn't want to invoke traumatic memories. He didn't want to cause him any pain at all. But he knew all too well how deep this pain ran. Teaching his adult Spock how to swim had been a nightmare.

Uhura came in, looking sympathetic but in a compassionate way that didn't seem belittling. He was glad for it. Spock didn't need pity right now. He needed two – or three calm adults to get him through one of his worst fears. Pity wasn't going to do a damn thing.

Chris stripped down his briefs and nearly cringed at the water as he looked over at it. It was going to be scalding hot but he didn't dare turn it down. Spock was scared enough. He didn't need to be cold on top of everything else.

He clenched his teeth as he diligently got into the water, stopping himself from doing it too slowly or stopping. Just like ripping off a bandage it was better to do it all at once instead of inch by agonizing inch.

He reached out for Spock when he was sitting down, managing a smile, “Come on Spock. Nice and warm believe me.”

Spock's bottom lip trembled.

“Come on honey.” Uhura coaxed, lifting him up and handing him over to Pike, “It won't be bad. I promise. The captain and I won't let anything happen to you.”

“That's right.” Pike winced as Spock squirmed a little just over the water, curling his legs and toes in as far against his body as he could to avoid that first contact with the alien substance as long as he possibly could. And although he was still holding onto Chris in a death like grip he did allow him to lower him into the water.

The bath went better with all three of them working to both keep Spock calm and to give him a decent bath. Chris didn't allude himself with the idea that he became more used to it as time went on. Spock hated every single minute of it.

Chris carried him back to his quarters – bundled up in a blanket and dozing in his arms. The bath had emotionally drained him and he was exhausted, practically limp, head resting on his chest and a small hand lightly gripping his uniform tunic top.

Chris himself was too tired – probably from extreme dehydration from the bath – to fight much when Spock refused to let go of him to lay him down in his bed a short distance away from his own. Instead he carried him to his bed and laid down with him. He fell asleep like that – Spock curled up against his chest as close as he could possibly get and Chris still in his uniform.

  


He woke up groggily to the sound of an incoming message. He reached for it on instinct without glancing at the clock – the motion making him realize that his arms were lacking a certain Vulcan hybrid child.

“Spock?” He asked, looking around.

His desk com continued to beep insistently so he activated it, “Yes? What is it?”

_“We'll be arriving at earth in exactly one hour captain.”_

“Thank you ensign.” Pike shut off the desk com and looked around, sitting up in bed, “Spock?” He got out of bed just as Spock came into sight from the bathroom – dressed and immaculately groomed. For the most pat.

It was strange seeing Spock doing his same morning routine but in the body of a child.

He relaxed with a smile, “Handle everything all right on your own?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He sat up and ran his hands over his face, “Brush your teeth?”

“Yes.”

He looked over as Spock came over to sit beside him, “We'll be arriving at Earth in one hour.”

“I heard.” Spock said, looking up at him.

“I'm going to take a shower, change into some fresh clothes. Stay here. I'll be out in a few. Are you hungry?”

Spock shook his head and Pike frowned, “You haven't eaten anything since dinner last night and you barely touched that. Are you feeling all right?”

“My stomach is upset.”

Shower and change of clothes forgotten Pike sat back on his heels in front of Spock and put a hand to his forehead. He didn't feel feverish – at least not for him but it was serious enough that he didn't feel well.

“Let's take you down to Doctor Boyce.”

Unfortunately upon dropping Spock off with the doctor he couldn't stay. He had to do too many things on the bridge, including relaying to Starfleet their return and the state of the ship. He was only free when docking procedures were completed fifteen minutes after they arrived.

“Captain?”

Pike looked up as he stepped out of the turbo lift, smiling slightly at Uhura, “Yes ensign?”

“I just came from sickbay and I wanted to let you know that Spock is fine.”

“Oh good. What was the problem?”

“Dr. Boyce wasn't sure but he's not concerned. He said its possible that Spock caught a little bit of something that might be going around. He gave him something for his stomach and he's doing much better now. Says he feels fine.”

“Good to hear. Thanks ensign.”

She smiled, “You're welcome, sir.”

They parted ways and Chris stepped into sickbay with a smile instead of a frown. Spock's color was better than it had been before and he was playing with a light cube – sitting contentedly on the floor of Boyce's office.

“Feeling better Spock?” He smiled.

“I am much improved.”

“Excellent.” he looked over at Boyce, “What was wrong? Uhura said you thought it might have been something going around?”

“Or something he might have eaten. Young children can often have little bouts of what he had. Just watch him close. I'd recommend you cut his sugar intake down a little more.”

“He's barely had any.”

“Except for that cupcake last night.” Boyce chuckled, “I'm surprised _that_ didn't make him sick. On top of the stress from last night it might have made his stomach just a little upset.”

“I'm just glad it wasn't something serious.” Pike smiled over at Spock, “You ready?”

“Where are we going?”

“Earth. We're docked and ready to ship out. So come on. Let's go pack our bags.”

“May I take this with me?” Spock asked, looking up at Boyce.

“Sure you can. Just be sure to bring it back.”

“I will.”

Boyce chuckled, “Try and relax Chris. Have some fun. He's the easiest five year old I've _ever_ been around.”

He was certainly right. Pike had expected the typical five year old chaos but he should have known better with Spock. If there was anything like getting lucky for the second time in his life he had gotten it pretty damn good with Spock. They hadn't even seen any of the emotional outbursts from him that Boyce had warned him about.

On earth, just before they took a shuttle to Mojave, Chris bought Spock a banana – walking with him hand in hand in the busy shuttle port so as not to lose him.

Spock was content to watch everyone and everything and that didn't change on the shuttle. Chris had to frequently ward off doting older women and just about everyone else from fussing over him – reminding them that Vulcans were touch telepaths. Spock didn't seem to mind as long as they didn't touch him – staring at them as if they'd lost their minds when they fussed a little overly much. Unfortunately that only made him look cuter.

“Oh Chris.” his mother greeted him as he stepped out of the grav car, smiling and wrapping her arms around him in a long embrace, “Its so good to see you home.”

“A whole month mom. A whole month.”

“Its about time.” She smiled, drawing back and touching her hands to sides of his face briefly. She turned and looked over at Spock and Chris was infinitely relieved she didn't immediately rush over to besot him with kisses. But then again that wasn't his mother by a long shot.

“Hello Spock.” she smiled at him calmly, sitting back on her heels to get down onto his level, keeping her hands to herself – clasped in front of her. “My name is Dianna.”

“Hello.”

Dianna smiled more. “How was your trip?”

“It was quite boring.”

Chris fought back a grin. Leave it to his mother to get the facts out of anybody without even trying. Spock hadn't been this open with a single soul until now – not even him.

“Nothing about it interested you?”

“The people I saw were fascinating but some kept trying to touch me and tell me how 'cute' I was. I found it most illogical.”

Dianna grinned and exchanged glances with her son, who was chuckling quietly.

“Are you hungry?”

“I had a banana approximately twenty one minutes ago. But I am hungry.”

Chris hadn't heard Spock talk this much since his transformation and he was a little shocked. But then again he could easily rationalize that he too was a quiet person and as Spock was naturally quiet it wasn't uncommon for them not to talk.

“How about we have supper then? I cooked some pasta I think you'll really like.”

“That would be most welcome.”

Chris followed them in the house, not for the first time marveling at how wonderful a person his mother was. He felt lucky, despite all the turmoil of his youth, that he had been raised by this strong and compassionate woman.

Later that evening as Chris watched Spock sleep, hugging a stuffed bear that his sister had given him a few hours prior, Shana stepped over to him – smiling over at Spock.

“You know he really is adorable. Face it Chris you're going to get mobbed wherever you go with him.”

Chris sighed, “Yeah.”

Her inquisitive blue eyes met his and even though she had a reputation for being just a little goofy and at times immature he knew that the Pike intuition hadn't skipped over her. His entire family was notorious for having it.

“How are you holding up?”

“Its not... easy Shana.”

“I know.” she smiled softly, “But this is only temporary. You said it yourself.”

“I just... miss him. I miss him so much that... sometimes it hurts to breathe.” he was uncomfortable talking this personally – even to his sister – and he shifted on his feet.

“He'll be back. And in the meantime he's right here. Not in the way that you need or want but...” she looked back over to Spock, “He's here. And look at it this way. _You_ have the opportunity to give him a little bit of the childhood he was supposed to have growing up.”

“Will all of you... help me with that?”

“Of course.” Shana smiled, gently nudging him with his shoulder, “Tomorrow morning we'll start with sidewalk chalk.”

Chris managed a smile and then let out a breath, standing up straight, “Better take him up to bed.”

“Good night Chris.” Shana smiled, lifting up slightly on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good night Shana.”

Chris couldn't possibly express in that moment how much his family meant to him and how much he was blessed to have them.

  


“Wow.” Marc said, looking down at the practical masterpiece Spock had drawn on the large piece of stone they had given him to draw on after breakfast. In just an hour he had created a rendering of Pike's family probably better than a college graduate of art could do on a good day.

Pike himself was nearly dumbfounded.

“Seriously Chris this...” Marc trailed off, shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest, “I honestly expected perfectly geometrical shapes.”

Chris grinned, “Spock isn't completely Vulcan mark. You know that. He's forty one percent human.”

“I know. I just... wow.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Chris turned, smiling gently over at Spock. He hadn't heard him come out of the house.

“No Spock of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Tabitha seems very upset with me.”

As if on cue Dianna led a very irate six year old girl out of the house by her arm, pushing her in front of her gently, “Now apologize to Spock.”

“He cheated!”

Spock cast a somewhat hopeless look over at Chris and Chris gave a tolerant sigh, “You didn't do a thing wrong Spock.” He said to him gently, “She's just jealous.”

“I am not!”

“Tabitha that's enough.” Marc said, “Remember what we talked about. You don't have to be good at everything to be a good person or to be liked anymore than anyone else. Spock didn't cheat. Apologize for what your grandmother wants you to apologize for.”

“I'm sorry.” Tabitha muttered towards Spock, arms crossed.

“For what?” Dianna prompted, raising an eyebrow.

“For calling you a cheater.”

“And?”

Tabitha sighed, “ _And_ for calling you the spawn of Satan.”

Chris raised both eyebrows over at Marc, “What the heck are you teaching that kid?”

“Don't look at me! She picked that up from old lady Meyers in church last Sunday!” He looked back to Tabitha, “Go to our room and stay there. You're in time out for twenty minutes –”

“But –!”

“No buts. And when you are done we're going to have a talk.”

Tabitha let out an overly dramatic sigh and with equally over emphasized footsteps she tromped angrily into the house.

“You okay Spock?” Chris smiled, sitting back on his heels in front of him.

“I believe she wanted to cause me physical harm.”

“She'll get over it.” Marc smiled, “It was nothing that you did. You did an amazing job drawing this morning. You should be proud of yourself.”

Dianna smiled, “We're going to hang it up in the house for everyone to see.”

Spock smiled over at Chris happily and Chris' heart fluttered. He couldn't imagine how his mother could have let him be raised in the Vulcan manner. How could a mother live without a smile such as that? He felt badly both for Amanda and for Spock.

“You ready to go see Dr. Boyce?”

Spock nodded, smiling more, and reached up for him.

Chris was surprised but gladly picked him up. He certainly wasn't going to deny him this perfectly normal human act either. He supposed Spock wanted the contact more than anything and was all too happy to give it.

The doctors office was crowded and busy. Chris kept Spock on his lap to avoid him getting overwhelmed or accidentally touched and Spock certainly didn't seem to mind – sitting on his lap as if he were the only piece of land in a sea of sharks.

It was mostly full of young children around Spock's age getting their yearly vaccinations and so the chaos was thus doubled more than it would have been otherwise.

“James Tiberius Kirk get back here right now! And put that down!”

Chris turned, bemused, watching as a young boy about Spock's age with blonde hair came darting past – only to be caught by his mother who looked as though she was well practiced at this particular game of 'catch Kirk'.

“Now give that back to that young boy over there –”

“But he was being mean! You saw how he was treating that girl! He's nothing but a bully.”

“I don't care. Its doing the right thing when you stick up for someone but there are better ways to do it than what you did. Give him back his toy.”

James sighed and handed the action figure back to the chubby kid who Pike thought rather did look like a bully. And his mother didn't look any better.

“Thank you.” she sniffed at Kirk's mother, “And see that you teach that boy of yours some manners.”

“Maybe you should consider doing the same.”

Chris admired her for standing up to the woman. The obvious differences between the two women were obvious. The chubby kid's mother was apparently well to do – well dressed and holding herself with the air of the more fiscally endowed. Kirk's mother was dressed more simply in a plaid shirt and jeans – holding the air of the hardworking. But that didn't stop her from standing up to the other woman and for that Chris admired her for it.

The well to do woman left in a huff and Kirk's mother appeared to lose some of her steam, giving a tired sigh and shaking her head at her son with a smile, “Jim Kirk what am I going to do with you?”

“Was that one of those rhetorical questions?”

“Yes.” she chuckled, “Yes it was.”

Spock squirmed a little bit in his lap and Chris looked down at him, “Down?”

“May I?”

“You bet.” Chris set him down on the ground, Spock wandering over to the building blocks in the corner of the room now that the office had quieted down.

Kirk's mother wearily sat down in a chair beside him and ran a hand through her already graying hair, “I don't know what to do with that boy some days.”

“He seems to be quite the handful.” Chris chuckled.

“That's a word for it.” she laughed, both of them watching as James wandered over to Spock. She gave him a wry look, glancing from him to Spock, “Forgive me but...”

Chris laughed, “He's not mine. I'm just... watching him for the month.”

“I see. Well consider yourself lucky he's not human.”

Chris chuckled, “Oh I am. Sitting in this office for the past twenty minutes was enough to show me just _how_ lucky.”

“Is it always this hot around here?”

Chris looked over at her in concern, “Are you all right?”

“I'm not from around here. I mean Iowa can get hot believe me but this is just about as hot as Vulcan.”

The climate controls had obviously malfunctioned in the waiting area but Chris hadn't noticed. He had been raised in the harsh heat of Mojave and hadn't given it thought. Neither had Spock who would more likely complain – if he ever did in the unlikely circumstance – that he was cold rather than hot in this weather. Chris had given him a jacket just in case and Spock hadn't taken it off once today.

“Chasing that boy around doesn't help.” she smiled. She looked over at him and extended her hand, “I'm Winona Kirk.”

“Chris Pike.” He frowned a bit, the name starting to sound familiar, “Are you related by any chance to George Kirk?”

“I'm his wife.”

“Than that's his boy.” Chris said, smiling over at her young son as he approached Spock. Even though he couldn't hear them from where he was sitting he could observe them adequately. And strange enough Spock didn't seem wary of the rambunctious James Kirk. He seemed openly intrigued. If only for a split second. Spock watched his approach and then returned them to the building blocks in front of him.

“Hi. My name is Jim. What's yours?”

Spock looked up. “My name is Spock.”

Jim sat down beside him, “What are you building?”

Spock paused to consider what was in front of him, as if he hadn't been paying attention before. “A starship.”

“Oh cool which one?”

“The _Enterprise_.”

“Hmm... the hull is a bit off.”

“Considering the rather limited materials I have at hand, discrepancies are to be expected.”

“I didn't say it wasn't good or nothin'. It looks great. 'Specially with what you got. These building blocks are pretty bad.” Jim picked up a block and scowled at it, but then dropped it when a further inspection revealed teeth marks, “Ew gross. That one has been slobbered on.”

Spock paused over his work and then after a moment of thought took his hands away. “I concur that the blocks are rather...”

“Gross? Think of all the millions of babies who have chewed on these things.” Jim laughed, “There has to be like a zillion germs all over this place! I mean babies are gross. Always sneezing and farting and chewing –”

Spock took his hands further away. “Perhaps we should go elsewhere.”

“Hey great idea! Let's skip this joint.”

“'Skip this joint'?”

Jim waved a hand at him, looking around them for a way out, “Heard it in this really old movie once. Hey! We can get out through that air vent.”

“Isn't that dangerous?”

“Nah. Not with the climate controls on the fritz.”

“On the fritz?”

“Like... busted. You know like broken.” Jim supplied when Spock blinked at him.

“Won't we get in trouble?” Spock asked.

Jim cast a glance over at the building blocks, “Would you rather stay here?” Spock expression gave him the answer he didn't have to speak, “Didn't think so. Come on. They aren't even looking. If we move fast we'll be out of here in no time!”

Jim was already taking apart the air vent with a plastic toy screwdriver when Spock moved to follow, easily popping it off and crawling inside, “Hurry!”

Spock followed willingly along behind. “Are you sure you know where you're going?”

“Heck yeah! I did this just last week!”

Chris chuckled and shook his head at Winona's retelling of 'the Telruusion Incident' – finding it infinitely more amusing from her prospective than the cut and dry report that any cadet read when they were in the academy. It was funny that way but a personal recollection was hands down more hilarious.

“And so I'm trying to peel this love struck tentacled _thing_ off George's face when –” She looked up and did a double take – immediately giving a start.

Pike looked up himself and his mouth nearly dropped open, heart skipping a beat in his chest and his heart rate doubling. Spock and young Jim Kirk were gone.

“They were just here a second ago!” Pike was already kicking himself. He was so used to Spock being the picture perfect five year old of _any_ species that he had let himself lapse into a false sense of security.

“Oh that boy.” Winona fumed as she caught sight of the air vent, “Follow me.”

Chris ran after her, following her out the door and around the building to the other side. He noticed that the other air vent covering was in place but a bolt was missing. He'd have to complain later to whoever had let the building lapse into such a primitive state of disrepair.

They stopped short when they came to the top of a hill.

There in quite possibly in the only tree within a mile sat Jim on one branch and Spock just below him on another – the young human boy pointing out various things in the parkland beyond, apparently oblivious to his mother and Chris.

“I... suppose it could have been worse.” Chris said, not upset so much as bemused and... something else. He could recognize a budding friendship when he saw one. The blonde boy was appealing strongly to Spock's sense of curiosity and wasn't taking him at face value. He was taking for him 'Spock' – not for his appearance.

But seeing them, sitting in the tree together as Jim explained various things about the landscape and Spock listened raptly, he couldn't help but feel... slightly and strangely disoriented. If the two hadn't needed to be separated when Spock could be changed back he knew a life long friendship would be more than possible. Maybe even... a lot more.

The moment was shattered by Winona's stern voice ringing angrily out across the desert landscape, “James Tiberus Kirk what do you think you were doing running off like that? Get out of that tree this instant young man.”

“But mom –” the young boy said as he and Spock started down from the tree.

“No buts. You know better than to sneak off like that. If I wasn't so used to it by now you could have given me a heart attack! And oh my dear God in heaven look at you! You're filthy!”

Chris was shocked himself. The air vent must have been dirty because both boys were streaked with grim and dust – possibly oil. Not only that but it appeared the tree had been giving off sap.

Winona gathered herself for a moment, drawing in a deep breath and closing her eyes before facing her son, “Come here young man.” She sighed and drew in a breath, dropping down to his level and putting her hands on his arms, “Now I know you don't like the doctor and you were itching for any reason at all to get out of there but you cannot just run off like that.”

Chris meanwhile drew Spock aside – concerned himself for Spock's all too willing attitude to just run off with the boy.

“You know better as well Spock.” he said calmly, “Why did you do that?”

Spock actually looked unsure, fidgeting and looking at the ground, “I...”

Pike gently cupped his small chin in a hand and brought his head up, “Spock?” he prompted just as gently.

Spock let out a soft sigh, “It was quite boring in the office and what Jim suggested sounded fun.” Troubled ebony eyes flickered up to meet his own, hesitant and unsure, “I... really didn't know if it would be a bad thing to leave with him or not.”

“Did it _seem_ like it would?”

“Not at the moment.” Spock suggested weakly.

“Well just don't do it again. You understand?”

“Yes, Chris.”

Chris winced looking over at how dirty Spock really was, “I can't believe you didn't come running back to me when this happened. Its not like you to tolerate being filthy.”

Spock frowned a bit and looked down at himself with a look not _quite_ as though he wanted to run away from his own skin. “The feeling is quite... unpleasant.”

“Well now you need a bath.”

Chris regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Spock winced as though he had just been slapped and Chris felt his small body tense under his hands.

“Come on.” Chris sighed and said gently, reaching down to take his hand and leading him back over to Winona and Jim.

“I'm sorry about all this I really am –” Winona said.

“There you two are.”

Chris turned at the sound of his best friend's voice, smiling over at the doctor, “Sorry Bones. Spock and his new friend here decided to have a little fun.”

“Good lord I guess.”

“Again....”

Chris smiled, “Its all right Mrs. Kirk. Boys will be boys. I suppose that goes for all species and not just humans.”

“Well it was a pleasure meeting you. Despite the circumstances.”

“Pleasure meeting you.” Chris said, shaking her hand.

“Mom I will get to see Spock again right?” Jim asked.

“I... don't suppose why not. If Captain Pike wouldn't mind.” She looked at him questioningly, “We will be here for another week.”

“Sounds fine to me. As long as they agree not to get into any mischief.” Chris gave a pointed look down at Spock but all sternness appeared to be lost on him. Spock just blinked up at him innocently as if to say 'mischief is illogical'. Nevertheless that hadn't stopped him from partaking in a decent amount of it with a certain rambunctious six year old just a few minutes ago and Chris wasn't fooled by the look.

“I agree.” Winona said, “You hear that Jim? No more of this.”

“Yeah sure.” he grumbled, sounding as disappointed as he looked.

“March.” she said, pointing back to the office, “Maybe we can keep your appointment.”

Sullenly the boy headed back around to the front of the building with his mother close behind, waving over his shoulder at Spock.

Spock didn't appear to be familiar with the gesture but he attempted to copy it, raising a hand and holding it there.

“Sorry to keep you waiting so long Chris.” Boyce said, walking with them back to the office, “Some incompetent nurse fowled things up with the last patient and I was bogged down. We can do lunch now though if you want.”

“Sounds great.” Chris stopped though once around the building, spotting Winona standing next to her grav car looking as if she was having a rather bad day.

“Everything all right?” 

“No. My car wont start the damn thing.”

“You know mam we were just going to head back to Chris' for a bite to eat. You're more than welcome to come along and make any calls you might need to.”

“I couldn't impose...” Winona said.

“Sure you can.” Chris smiled, “Especially on a day like this. It's nearing one hundred and ten degrees out here. You'd be more than welcome.”

“Mom can we?” Jim asked excitedly, “Please?”

Winona sighed and smiled, “All right. I can't thank you enough for this.”

“You're doing me a favor.” Chris chuckled, glancing down at Spock as they headed to his own grav car parked a few places down from hers, “Maybe your boy can convince Spock that a bath really isn't such a bad thing.”

Jim leaned over when he and Spock were sitting in the back seat, whispering in his ear, “I don't like them either.”

  


“Mom? This is Winona Kirk and her son Jim. Her car broke down outside of the doctor's office.” Chris said.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Dianna smiled but her eyes widened when she spotted Jim and Spock, “Oh boys. What on earth did you get into?”

“You wouldn't believe if I told you.” Chris smiled with a shake of his head, leading everyone into the house.

“Well its certainly a bath for the both of you.” Dianna said.

“I don't want to be trouble. I can just make a call...”

“Nonsense dear these boys are a mess.” Dianna smiled.

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. He can be such a handful.”

“Its was completely unexpected but apparently Spock can too.” Chris smiled.

“No kidding!” Marc said, whistling as he came in.

“Lord almighty those two smell like a barrel full of coons.” John said, following his nephew into the room.

“What did they get into?”

“A Bia Bia tree outside of the doctor's office. The air vent they crawled out of to escape said doctor's office probably didn't help.”

“He did that?” Dianna asked, covering Spock's ears with her hands, eyes widening in surprise.

“He can still hear you, you know.” Chris said, bemused.

Dianna gave him a look and took her hands away, making a face at her hands, “Bath. The both of you.”

Spock's breath noticeably quickened and Chris' expression softened. He reached down and took Spock's hand, “Come on Spock.” he said as gently as he could.

“Come on dear.” Dianna smiled, putting a hand on Winona's arm, “We have another bathroom this way.”

Chris gradually felt Spock tensing under his hand as he led him upstairs and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He was trying not to dread this as much as Spock but it was hard knowing just how much he was frightened of water and how much he hated it.

Spock suddenly surprised him by coming to a halt. A child or not he was strong enough to force Chris to stop as well.

“A sonic shower would suffice.”

“Spock we've talked about this.”

Something seemed to break within Spock, namely his emotional restraint.

“Water is not _logical_ when there are other methods available!” he tried to pull away but Chris grabbed onto him, trying to be gentle all the while trying to hold him still.

“Spock we already talked about this.” he repeated calmly, “You aren't old enough –”

“I am!”

“You are not. Not by my standards. Its my job to make sure you're clean, fed, and healthy –”

“I can do all those things myself! My mother and father never made me take a bath! They never helped me do anything! I do not need your help! I can do everything myself! I do not need anyone!”

Spock broke away from him, nearly tugging him off his feet – Chris quickly running after him. “Spock! Spock stop!”

Not surprisingly Spock was the faster even as a child and Chris lost him outside, cursing under his breath and fighting down his worry. If he were any other boy he'd be much more concerned. He still was and greatly so considering the risks of the desert but if anyone was more equipped to deal with them it was Spock. Or at least adult Spock. Child Spock was another matter entirely.

 

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his clean hair with a disapproving sigh. He didn't mind being clean. He preferred it to being dirty but he'd never ever tell his mother that. He didn't mind baths nearly as much as he put on either but he was starting to think his mother was catching on to that much at least.

He was a kid. He was _supposed_ to hate baths. It was only normal.

Jim stopped in mid throw from tossing a rock at a tree, spotting Spock sitting by the horse barn. He had been trying to find him but was surprised to see him all the way out here and when he got closer he could see he was obviously very upset.

“Hey.” Jim said, concerned, crouching down beside him, “What's the matter?”

Spock wiped a hand across his tear streaked face and looked to do a pretty pathetic job of wiping all the emotions off his face, “Nothing.” he replied.

Jim snorted, “I can see that.”

Spock blinked at him in obvious confusion and Jim's expression softened.

“What are you doing all the way out here? And why are you still dirty? Didn't that Pike guy give you a bath?”

Spock mumbled something into the sleeve of his arm that Jim didn't catch.

Jim sat down close beside him and put a hand on his arm, “What did you say?”

“I _hate_ water. My mother and father always told me that hate was illogical but I _hate_ water.”

Jim let out a surprised laugh, “Baths aren't so bad. Don't let any adults know that though. Heck I don't even mind them. But we're boys. We're supposed to hate them.”

Spock looked over at him, “Really?”

“At least in pretend. The adults can't know though.”

Spock appeared to mull that over, staring at the ground.

“So you just hate water or baths?”

“I prefer to be clean. I do not like to be dirty.”

“I guess that means you just don't like water.” Jim thought a moment, “Baths really aren't so bad. Actually they can be kinda fun.”

Spock looked over at him like he was idiot.

Jim laughed, “Come on I'll show you.” he said, reaching down for his hand.

Spock didn't let himself be tugged to his feet, “Show me?”

“Yeah.”

Spock's curiosity won out and he let the other boy pull him to his feet but when they started back towards the house he stopped, “I – I do not wish to go back.”

“Why? are you in trouble or something?”

“I must be. I yelled at Captain Pike and then I ran away from him.”

“Oh.” Jim said, “Well... only one way to find out.”

Spock sighed in a resigned fashion and trudged towards the house behind Jim.

 

Chris drew in a deep breath as he returned inside the house. He had found Spock crying out back behind the barn but had decided to let him have some space for the time being. It hadn't been easy but he had figured the last thing Spock needed was for him to upset him more. And right now Chris didn't know how not to do that or bring up the 'b' word without causing more distress.

Winona looked up at him from the kitchen table sympathetically, “Everything all right?”

Chris shook his head, “Spock... he's terrified of water.”

“I know Vulcans aren't supposed to like water but why is he so afraid of it?”

“An accident. He nearly drowned when he was four. Not only that but water is a completely alien thing to him. Its understandable he's afraid.”

“You're... definitely not his father.”

Chris let out a surprised laugh and shook his head, “No. No I'm not. What gave it away? My ears or my eyebrows?”

“A lot of things.” she chuckled.

Chris let out a breath and sat down in front of her, “He's... my fiance.” he glanced up at her and continued, “And a lieutenant under my command on board the _Enterprise_. We had beamed down to a planet for a diplomatic mission and an accident reverted him to a child.”

“Its not permanent is it?”

“No thank God. No.”

“Wow. This must be... very difficult for you.”

“You can say that again. I seem to be doing everything wrong.”

“I doubt that.”

Chris looked up at her, “Why?”

She smiled softly and set down her cup of tea, “He trusts you. That is obvious. And you can't just expect that sort of a trust out of a child. You have to be deserving of it.”

Chris let out breath and was about to answer when he looked up to see Spock and Jim, one standing close behind the shoulder of the other who was standing protectively in front of him.

“Spock.” Chris said calmly, “Have you had a chance to calm down?”

“Yes.” Spock said.

“He's just afraid.” Jim said defensively, “He didn't do anything wrong.”

Chris smiled softly, “I know that. He's not in trouble.”

Jim's face lit up, “Hey mom. Maybe we can show Spock that baths can be fun?”

“I thought you were too old for the octopus?” She said with mock seriousness.

Jim returned the look just as seriously, “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, “The octopus?”

She laughed, “It was something I made up when Jim used to kick and scream bloody murder every time I tried to give him a bath.”

“Spock?” Chris asked with infinite gentleness. He tried not to sound as weary as he felt, “Would you like to take a bath with Jim?”

“It'll be fun Spock I promise.” Jim said, “It won't hurt at all.”

Spock looked very doubtful of that and Winona's expression softened, “Come on.” she smiled, “Let's give it a try.”

Spock sighed and nodded.

Chris stood to follow them but Winona stopped him with a hand on his chest, chuckling gently, “No offense captain but you don't strike me as an octopus type of guy.”

Chris sighed and nodded, breathing a laugh, “I see your point.”

Dianna stepped up behind him as he watched them leave, putting a hand on her son's back, “Chris he's in good hands. I can see she knows what she's doing. Why don't you get some sleep? Take a nap.”

Chris let out a breath, “Yeah... sounds great.”

“Don't worry. We'll watch Spock.”

“Thanks mother.”

“No problem.”

Chris headed up his room – or former room. It had long since been converted into a spare bedroom, something he himself had urged his mother to do a couple years after he had graduated from the academy. He ordered the windows to full tint, secluding and sheltering the room in darkness, and then stripped down to his regulation briefs and crawled into bed. Alone.

He awoke an unknown amount of time later to his sister Shana bending over him, hand on his shoulder. She grinned, “Sorry to wake you but Chris you have to see this.”

Chris put on his silk sleeping pants and followed her downstairs, Shana silently motioning him to be quiet with a finger to her lips as she crept over to the living room doorway. Chris followed her lead, walking as quietly as he could and stopping behind her when she did. His heart melted at what he saw.

Laying out on the floor Winona was just finishing reading a book to two boys curled up together on the floor. Spock had his arms around Jim, face buried in his shoulder, Jim's head resting on his with his arms wrapped around him – both apparently sound asleep.

“Good night air, good night noises everywhere.” Winona smiled at the two and then shut the book, Chris grinning as Shana covered her mouth with a hand – trying to still her laughter.

“Oh that is precious.” Diana whispered, wrapping her arms around them from behind as she stepped up to them.

Ever so carefully Winona stood, laughing silently at the two boys curled up on the floor sharing a pillow. She put a light sheet over them, not covering them fully, and then headed over to Chris, Shana, and Dianna.

They regarded the two boys on the floor a moment before going somewhere so they wouldn't disturb them.

“How did you do it?” Chris asked, sharing Shana's laugh, “I mean the bath and... In the time that he's been like this Spock has never taken a nap.”

“Well I think the bath tuckered him out. Took some time to get him to relax but then he did okay. Still it was tough on him.”

“I still had Goodnight Moon.” Dianne smiled, “Remember that one Chris? It was your favorite.”

Chris laughed, shaking his head, “The way you whipped those boys in shape Mrs. Kirk there is definitely room for you in Starfleet.”

She chuckled, “Please – Winona. Mrs. Kirk makes me feel so old. And it was nothing really. I've helped out at Jimmy's preschool a few times. Good Night Moon is always a hit.”

Chris let out a breath, “Thank you.”

She smiled, “You are welcome.”

He motioned towards the door, “With everything handled here then... I'm going to go get dressed.”

The weeks passed by quickly. Winona and Jim got to stay longer with George's assignment lengthened. Chris was happy for it – happy for Spock because he had grown so close to the boy he now called his best friend – but it also saddened him. Goodbye was going to be terrible on both of them. And Chris still felt so strangely unsettled. The obvious bond between the two was astounding to say the least. Simply put it was like they were made to be together. And while that hurt Chris it was plain to see.

Spock and Jim were never apart until the day when it came to leave. Chris was happy he was going to be getting his lover back but he knew this was going to be rough to say the least.

He gave the two some distance on the private shuttle pad, standing with Boyce and Uhura as he watched the two say their good byes – Jim's mother standing next to her grav car on the civilian side of the shuttle bay.

“We'll see each other again.” Jim said, “This isn't good bye.”

“But I have to go and be changed back. I'll be an adult.”

“I don't care. We'll find a way. I promise.”

Spock pursed his lips, telling himself that his tears were illogical. It didn't help much.

Tears formed in Jim's eyes as well and he threw his arms around Spock, pulling him close. Hesitantly Spock reached up to hug him back.

“We'll see each other again.” Jim whispered, pulling away from the awkward embrace and wiping at his eyes.

Spock nodded. It was as if his feet had been formed suddenly of an impossibly hard substance. Each step was difficult as he walked away from the boy who had become the only true friend he had ever had. His heart ached to stay but he knew it wasn't possible.

Chris reached out a hand to Spock as he came near, Spock taking it – looking over his shoulder at Jim as he was led away to the shuttle craft.

Jim waved, tears in his eyes and Spock held up a hand to return the gesture.

“Come on Spock. Let's go home.” Chris said.

As the door to the shuttle craft shut behind them Spock raised a hand to the window. Perhaps they would meet again. Perhaps. The universe was not so vast as it might appear.

 

~END~

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=47625>


End file.
